Sasori Busujima
|Affiliation = Elite Four|Quotation = I have enough in seeing that only boys can duel! Girls can duel too!!|Quotation2 = Sasori Busujima}} Sasori Busujima is first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Duel Masters Versus She is an extremely seductive girl who likes to wear provocative clothing. She first encountered Kojiro in the beef bowl shop and fell in love with him as he reminds her of the tenderness of her brother. She often calls Kojiro "Koji-san". She has her classmate known as Ido-chū Kaeru as an adviser. She is also his interest and he is attracted to her ponytail, lipstick, and provocative clothing (The official website refers to her as a "Erotic Girl"). She is actually the champion of west Yao-chō and is actually no less powerful than Kojiro. However, in her duel against Kojiro in episode 9, despite getting an upper hand by using her Dragon combination and performing Dragsolution first, Kojiro successfully Dragsolutions Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King which destroyed her Saurupio, Ancient King and caused her to lose.However, she impressed Kojiro due to her strong dueling skills with Kojiro saying his wish to duel her again after she becomes stronger. She was invited to the Lucifer World Cup and was revealed to be the member of the Elite Four.In episode 13 she dueled against Benchan and used a "Honey Trap" to distract Benchan and attempting to cause him to lose. However it failed and Benchan used his ultimate power to transform all events of the duel into data and won. Despite this unfortunate position of dueling, in episode 18 she dueled Hokaben in a tight match.When her "Honey Trap" does not work on Hokaben, she became serious, using her Brachio Yaiba, Honorful Oni Blade to summon high power Dragons and perform Dragsolution. She successfully blocked off his attempt of a Direct Attack with Saurupio and won. She was impressed by Hokaben's dueling skills at the end of the duel, giving the prize of the duel to him, saying to him to become stronger. In episode 28 she was kidnapped by Hattori in a fight of a golden chopstick with Kojiro. Kojiro and Kaeru rushed to Hattori's base and she noticed that Kojiro uses his new 3D Dragheart card in the duel. Hattori was eventually defeated and she was saved. In episode 34, she was one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament and watched the interview of Katta and Hokaben live on her mobile in a forested region. She kept herself covered thought the National Tournament and her first opponent is Kojiro. She drastically changed her appearance into a knight costume with Kaeru disagreeing with her personality change. It was revealed after Kojiro saves her, she tried various means to gain his attention with the help from Hattori as she doubt the woman's intrusion. She dueled Kojiro mercilessly and gained attention from the audience by overwhelming him. However, Kojiro managed to regain his confidence and defeated her. Kojiro then finally recognized her true feelings to him and she reverts to her original style and personality. She gave Kojiro a hug and he froze due to his fear of girls. She and Kaeru watches the semi-final match and got amazed by Kojiro's dueling skills and his enhanced 'Beast Mode'. Like the rest of the audience, she was shocked that Lucifer fainted after the poison was spread in his body, which was a work of Gyou and Benny Haha. In Katta's final duel against Lucifer, she and Kaeru cheers for Katta and she observes the battle closely. Deck She uses a monocolored Nature Civilization deck based on Jurassic Command Dragons and Beast Folk Go. Her strategy revolves around summoning dragons from the hand or mana zone in order to allow her to conduct Dragsolution in one turn. The deck is commonly known as Jurassic Chain. Nature Civilization *Ancient Trap *Brachio Yaiba, Honorful Oni Blade *Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Get Wild *Hihhi, Decoy Style *Irokero, Poison Style *Jurapi, Chain Asylum *Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style *Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *Pia, Cocco Style *Pteratox, Large Wing Chain *Ragmatox, Poison Class *Sasoris, Dragon Edge *Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler Hyperspatial Zone *Judaina, Jurassic Hammer Saurupio, Ancient King }} She updated her deck with a few lesser cost Draghearts and cards from DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga. Nature Civilization *Ancient Trap *Brachio Yaiba, Honorful Oni Blade *Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Get Wild *Jurapi, Chain Asylum *Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style *Pia, Cocco Style *Pteratox, Large Wing Chain *Ragmatox, Poison Class *Sasoris, Dragon Edge *Saurotrex, Beginning Hero *Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler Hyperspatial Zone *Judaina, Jurassic Hammer Saurupio, Ancient King *Jurapil, Egg Hammer Le=Piraju, Birth Mystery Juran Kuruga, Growthkind *Togetops, Tricera Impact Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact }} Trivia *Her name (サソリ, Sasori) is a reference to the zodiac sign Scorpio. Her looks and seductive attitude are also a nod to it. *While she loses most of the time save for against very bad duelists like Hokaben, since she can go to the ranks of the elite four her dueling skills might be at least decent. *Her family name contains "Busu" which is an insult for ugly women. However, unlike Lulu Takigawa she is the exact reverse of this term. *In Episode 12 she is revealed to be a member of the "Four Kings" of the dueling world, the other three being Benchan, Kojiro and Lucifer. **Unlike them however, she does not treat Katta as a rival. **This is reference torwards Nature's relation to Fire in the background story of Dragon Saga where it is neutral to Fire. *Due to the appearance of Gyou, her relevance began to drop. The same can be said in the background story, where Sasoris had a lesser role with the emergence of The=Deadman. **Even in Girls Journey, her Nature Civilization spot is taken by Helen. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character